


Hay bales

by Ceoofcringe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Humor, Missions Gone Wrong, Short, Stupidity, dead fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceoofcringe/pseuds/Ceoofcringe
Summary: God he hates haybales.
Kudos: 8





	Hay bales

**Author's Note:**

> DONT SPOIL THE ENDING OF THE GAME YOU RATS
> 
> I got into the game and was like  
> Yeah this guy- he's baby.

How long had he been sitting In here?

Edward doesn't know.

The fine strands of hay are really annoying him- pretty sure there's more then one in his mouth.

There's even a body in here- he hopes there's no blood on his coat. That thing cost him a small fortune.

Ew did some of it get up his nose?? This is possibly the worst stake out Edward's ever had to partake im.

The darkness is being held at bay by a single lantern which is where his mark is supposed to be- but hey ho, is definitely not!!

There's a dumb tree that would have been perfect for an escape route, if not for the sole fact that it's covered in flowers- his nose would have an aneurysm from going within even five metres of that thing.

Not to say that the hay isn't already triggering his god forsaken allergies.

And the body is starting to smell.

Great.

As Edward sits there, contemplating whether to simply abort the mission, a well off man finally slips into view. 

There's the sound of a sheath sliding, as his hidden blades ready themself.

And then...

There's a loud sneeze.

Two guards who just happened to be walking by at that exact moment swivel their heads to his rather shitty hiding place.

"Ah fuck."


End file.
